


Venom Eats Boxes at Disneyland while Sam Winchester Looks on in Horror

by CheyanneChika



Series: A Distressed Wrangler's Unrelated Drabbles [8]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Supernatural, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ALL THE CRACK, Crack, Disney World & Disneyland, Ficlet, Gen, Sam Winchester is a Disneyland Prince, They have Chocolate in them, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Eats Boxes, We are in fact children, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: What is says on the tin.





	Venom Eats Boxes at Disneyland while Sam Winchester Looks on in Horror

**_What about that one?_ **

Eddie’s head was raised and swiveled forcefully toward a Disney Prince he couldn’t identify.  Hey, it had been a long frigging time since he watched a Disney movie but after two hours under cover in Disneyland to get a story with Venom’s attention going _everywhere_ , he suspected he’d be watching or re-watching all of them.

“No, that’s not him.  He sort of looks like Sam Winchester if he stopped wearing plaid.  We’re looking for someone else.”

**_Oh oh oh him, that’s him!!!_ **

Eddie’s head jerked around again, his neck twinging painfully.  He was also halfway out of his seat before he regained control and yanked himself back into the seat by gripping the underside of the table and pulling.

“That’s just a guy with boxes of chocolate!” he hissed under his breath.

**_DON’T CARE! HE HAS CHOCOLATE!!!!_ **

“NO STOP!” But it was too late as the black veins surged up.

…

Sam’s teeth were painfully gritted as he fake smiled and waved and let little girls run up and hug him while he watched the twitchy dude with the thick neck who was trying to be incognito with no success whatsoever.

“I’m telling you, Dean,” he muttered into the earwig they were using only for this case since Dean talking to him in public like this would be very, very noticeable, “I don’t think this guy’s possessed, just really twitchy.  Can I please get out of this now?”

“No way, Sammy.” Dean was sitting at a table near twitchy dude and happened to agree but watching Sam suffer was one of his favorite hobbies.  “We gotta follow him if he leaves.”

Sam ground his teeth and was momentarily distracted by a toddler in a tutu running up.  The second he straightened, there was a growling hiss, a yell of “NO STOP!” and then a huge black…thing was leaping from the tables to land on a rolling cart of boxes.  The man rolling it ran, screaming, and the creature tore into the boxes, eating them and their contents entirely.

Sam and Dean stared.

They continued to stare until the creature ate all of the boxes, looked around, hesitated and then took a flying leap to swing off a lamppost and disappear over a fence.

Dean walked over to Sam.  Sam looked at his brother.  “Maybe we should let the Avengers handle this one.”

“Yeah,” Dean grumbled.

Sam left to get changed.

…

Oh and Hadrian Potter and Amy Pond(s) (both from _Supernatural_ and _Doctor_ _Who_ ) were there because reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE NUANCE


End file.
